tattlecrimefandomcom-20200214-history
Tattle-Crime.com: A History Of Mental Illness
Theory: Tattle-Crime.Com Is Schizophrenic Though I have said many times there is no way I could possibly diagnose her because it can’t be done over the internet and I’m not a professional, Tattle-Crime.com does display nearly all the symptoms of paranoid schizophrenia. (See: How Tattle-Crime Thinks) * Social withdrawal She rarely leaves her house and when she does she has to have someone with her at all times. Most of the time she’s at home claiming she doesn’t want to go out because she’s afraid someone will come after her. She also role-plays 24/7 and with only the same three people. Her twitter account is run by many different people (under the guise of being her) and her website is rarely ever updated now only other than to ask for money. She's recently closed the comment section and removed all contact forms as well. * Hostility or paranoia She seems to think that her father is trying to “Fuck her out of her inheritance” and that her family has completely turned against her. Considering where she lives and the fact that she doesn’t have a job (and has never had one) someone must be paying for it. As far as I’m aware she has some kind of trust fund, or something. With all the crap she purchases, the expensive food she buys, and the nice townhouse she lives in. The money has to be coming from somewhere. She also thinks that everyone is out to get her, and has never once posted a picture of her face. Her “staff” doesn’t even know what she looks like. (That is of course unless she's tricked them into coming to meet her) * Inappropriate laughter or crying Nearly every time I spoke to her she would cry about something. She was set off at a moment’s notice for little to no reason each time (As I describe here) she was incredibly overly emotional about either the most trivial things or absolutely nothing at all. * Depression She has claimed to suffer from depression numerous times. She also flat out refuses to live her life as anyone other than the fictional character of Freddie Lounds because the real her is “boring”. She seems locked in a world where everything she has dreamed up is completely real and in the brief moments of lucidity she does have, everything seems to hold a bleak outlook. * Oversleeping or insomnia Most of the conversations I had with her were late at night/early in the morning (as you can see by the time stamps on the skype conversations) sometimes she would sleep for days at a time and not get online at all. Later claiming she was allegedly sick. She definitely exhibited signs of both of these things but for the most part it was being up all night. She once told me she doesn’t like to sleep because she’s afraid when she wakes up she’ll be dead. She also claimed that sometimes she wakes up and thinks everyone is dead but her and/or she is also dead. She claimed to have cotards but that is extremely unlikely and seeing as it was a featured (and rare) mental illness on Hannibal that's more than likely where she got this "diagnosis" from. * Odd or irrational statements Other than the fact that she spoke in third person almost constantly, and when she’s in a livestream chatroom for the show she talks in first person as if she’s actually in the episode, she has made several other odd statements. Things like vegetables scream when you cut them so you shouldn’t eat them. Or that her father is some famous celebrity (with no ability to prove it) she’s also claimed to have several talents which she’s never actually displayed to literally anyone.Not to mention her weird idea that she’s basically best friends with Bryan Fuller. Their chats boil down to little more than her tweeting at him and on very rare occasions him answering an email or him sending her things for her site through email BUT usually when she’s sent anything it’s from the production company, not from Bryan Fuller. * Forgetful; unable to concentrate Tattle-Crime repeated several things to me several times. Considering that she also has dates constantly mixed up and can’t remember events that happened that even I was there to witness I’d say she falls under this category too. She also always seemed to think I never remembered her completely fictional “boyfriend tried to kill me” story which she happily screamed at me several times while sobbing that I was a monster and she couldn’t trust anyone. * Extreme reaction to criticism There were a few times I tried to disagree with how she portrayed the character of Freddie Lounds and she lost her mind. She was very insistent that she was Freddie. Even when I gently tried to explain why I didn’t like her portrayal (adding in that I suppose no one was really right or wrong about it since it was role play) she would insist she was the best role player of all time and the only one deserving of being Freddie Lounds. Several times she went into a fit when it was questioned what her true identity was and she thinks anyone who questions her is just jealous of her awesome popularity which actually doesn’t exist because she’s really not that popular. * Strange use of words or way of speaking I can’t say she ever used strange words but as I already mentioned, with how she talked in third person almost constantly, she was very strange. She also discussed the weirdest topics, had obsessions with the weirdest things, and could never shut up about how great she was. She once claimed to hear voices which made her paranoid. Conclusion All in all her constant need to live as Freddie Lounds, or at very least convince everyone that’s who she is, is highly disturbing. Though there are other symptoms on that list, they aren’t things I can even attempt to judge because I’d have to actually physically see her to know that there is a problem, such as how she looks at people or what her personal hygiene is. I do know that it seems she always wears the same ratty tights and shoes, and doesn’t seem to change her clothes much either. In any picture of her I have seen she doesn’t look that well groomed. Her voice is pretty flat/monotone unless you upset her, in which case she starts crying. She has a hair trigger, and is prone to jumping to conclusions very quickly. She believes anything she reads/hears and takes it at face value. She has this idea that everyone is out to get her, everyone is mentally ill, and the entire universe is dangerous. She constantly dips back and fourth between reality and her own role play universe. It’s hard to tell at any given time what version of her you are going to talk to. It’s honestly pretty terrifying. (It should be noted that I am forming this theory from hours of personal interactions with her, stories other people have told me, witness statements to her actual behavior, and symptoms she described to me herself. Obviously I have no ability to actually diagnose her but all the signs and symptoms are there and if it’s not schizophrenia she definitely has some sort of mental illness) Category:Mental History __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__